1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of pourable cooking receptacle arrangements in general and in particular to a system that allows the cooking receptacle to be raised, lowered, and pivoted relative to a support structure.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,575,337; 4,278,386; 4,173,925, and 6,145,432, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse pourable cooking receptacle arrangements.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical cooking pot construction that cooperates with a framework to selectively position the cooking pot on a heat source and then sequentially raise the cooking pot and then pivot the cooking pot to pour the contents of the pot onto a dish or serving bowl.
As many older and/or infirm individuals are all too well aware, due to physical limitations, the cooking and serving of food from large cooking receptacles is extremely difficult, if not physically impossible.
In addition, there are many institutional environments wherein, exceptionally large cooking pots are employed wherein, the shear size and volumetric weight of the pot and its contents present unique challenges to the individuals that are charged with the responsibility of distributing the contents of the pots.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among a selected segment of the population for a new and improved pourable cooking receptacle system that allows large cooking receptacles to be vertically displaceable within a framework and then subsequently pivoted relative to the framework to dispense the contents of the cooking receptacle, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.